


Max Steel Meets the Decepticons

by TheLemonMaster



Category: Max Steel (TV 2013), Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLemonMaster/pseuds/TheLemonMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skywarp challenges Starscream and Thundercracker on a passing whim, while Max Steel gets to fight Dredd another day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Max Steel Meets the Decepticons

**Author's Note:**

> Based off some conversations with my friend, TheatricalAssassin. I've never written Transformers before, so feedback would be lovely! Also, sorry about the length, I need to learn how to fill my writing up with more content. Hopefully this should improve as I write more.

Skywarp squinted as the cloudy blue planet popped into his vision. He smacked Thundercracker and yelled, “Hey guys, it’s that human planet!”  
Thundercracker snorted. “Why should we care? They’re weak and flightless. They don’t deserve our attention.”  
“Hey, come on, they have a sense of humor. Look at some of the pranks they pull on each other!”  
“Eh, whatever.”  
They flew in silence for another few breems before Skywarp stopped, looking towards the planet. “Hey guys, wanna have some fun?”  
“What do you have in mind? It better not be like last time. My chassis still hurts,” Starscream groaned, eyeing him cautiously.  
“No, no, it’s not like that at all, don’t worry. You guys aren’t scared of failing at flying, are you?”  
Skywarp grinned as his companions stiffened, taking the bait. Thundercracker’s voice dropped to a threatening growl. “You’re going down. No one can outfly me!”  
Starscream’s face brightened. “In your dreams! You’re not taking on the War Academy’s best!” They both turned to Skywarp. “What’s the challenge?”  
“We should see which one of us can keep the lowest orbit on the human planet. The winner gets the best energon tonight!” Skywarp said, his grin widening. He had gotten the two so riled up they didn’t even ask him where it would come from.  
The three of them rocketed towards the planet, Starscream and Thundercracker yelling at each other the whole while. Skywarp hung back, ready to watch the chaos unfold. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Max! Watch where you’re going!” Steel’s frantic voice cut through, and Max was back to focusing on Dredd --- rather, not getting hit by Dredd.  
“Steel! Did you see that?” Max bubbled. “Something just shot across the sky!”  
“If you don’t pay attention, the only thing getting shot across the sky will be US!” Steel snapped back. “I don’t wanna be turned into toast by Dredd! I’m too handsome for that!”  
“You, handsome?” Max scoffed, dodging an incoming blast of Dredd’s dark turbo energy. “I think we all know I’m the good looking one here.”  
Their bickering was cut short when something slammed into the ground in front of the pair.  
“Going somewhere, Max Steel?” Naught sneered, stretching himself out to his full size.  
“Yeah, I gotta take your face to the cleaner’s!”  
Right before the two collided, Max went into strength mode, sending Naught flying. Naught got up, rubbing his back, and ducked underneath another flurry of fists with a shriek. He threw a punch of his own, and Max crashed into the wall. Naught cackled, running forward, but tripped over a rock.  
“Imbecile! Can’t you do anything right?” Dredd yelled, landing in front of Max, but his head turned to Naught. “I have to do everything myself!” He looked over, but his vision turned into white, blue, and a fist.  
“Hey Dredd, never look away, I’ll just kick your butt!” Max taunted.  
“Don’t you ever shut up?” grunted Dredd. He flew back, shooting lasers and throwing orbs.  
“Uh oh,” Steel warned. “Looks like it’s time for a little more speed!”  
“Go turbo! Speed!” Max yelled, and transformed just in time to dodge the barrage. “Steel, what do you say we turn up the heat?”  
“We just gotta wait for the perfect opportunity. Dredd shouldn’t know we have this mode, so we’ll be able to take him by surprise!”  
The two stopped, turned around, and stared at the quickly approaching figure. “Go turbo! Heat!” Max pointed his arms --- more accurately, his flamethrowers --- at Dredd, and unleashed both streams.  
“Ahh, what? It burns! Ah!” Dredd screamed, veering off. Naught got in the jet and quickly gave pursuit.  
“Max! It worked!” Steel yelled.  
Max pumped his fist and said, “Yeah! I can’t believe it! He’ll probably remember that, though, and now I’m all out of turbo energy. C’mon buddy, let’s go home.”  
They started walking, waiting for a recharge, and Max looked back up at the sky, wondering what he had seen earlier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starscream’s elated whooping filled the coms. “I’m winning! I’m winning! Take that, Thundercracker!”  
“That didn’t count! You shoved that satellite away just to make it look like you were closer!” Thundercracker roared back. “I had one hundred thousand kilometers! You’re not beating it!”  
“Oh yeah? Just watch me!”  
Skywarp cackled to himself as he listened, watching the occasional decepticon shoot by. “This could not have been a better plan!”  
In their rush to beat each other, neither Starscream nor Thundercracker noticed the pull of gravity slowly increasing, and Skywarp reluctantly called out to them.  
“Hey, guys, you should probably head back. You can’t keep an orbit anymore,” he said nervously.  
“Nonsense!” shrilled Starscream. “I am the fastest being alive! I can keep any orbit!”  
“You? Phah! I’m faster!” Thundercracker roared.  
“Yeah, it doesn’t matter if you crash. Come on, guys, get back up!” Skywarp said with increasing worry. He hadn’t realised just how far these two would go.  
He teleported next to them and grabbed them, but they were too far gone into the challenge to back off. Starscream smacked him into Thundercracker, the action sending him spinning out of control, and Skywarp and Thundercracker both went tumbling down.  
The three of them all thought through their regret as they fell down to earth, disappearing into the clouds.


End file.
